Hanging Onto A Thread
by Heather78
Summary: After Sasha catches Emily , he has become like a daughter to him. And Emily wants to make Sasha proud......How far will she go to prove that?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story ever ....So it's a little crappy thanks for reading

* * *

Emily POV ( point of view)

I ran toward the vault …but couldn't make it. It scared the hell out of me. I couldn't do a chanko full twist, the blind landing terrified me. My mind wanted to do it , but not my body. I thought back to what my coach Sasha told me a million times before. "_ the mind controls the body , Emily". _Again my mind wandered back to thinking , the constant pressure to have Sasha be proud of her. Ever since that night at the gym when he caught her , he was like the father she never had. I pushed myself to get praise , the tiniest hint of approval. I sighed , went back to the end of the track to try the vault again.

Sasha POV

I was standing in my office , behind the tinted window watching Emily Kmetko , the gymnast that I coached , who pushed herself to her limits . Emily is like my daughter , i have never had such a close-relationship to a gymnast before. The night in the gym where she had opened herself to trust me. It was nice , a make-you-feel-good-feeling . The only thing that concerned myself was why Emily is killing herself to improve her DOD's .

I opened the door to my office and stepped out on the platform overlooking the whole gym. Emily was running to the vault , she launched herself into the air trying to land a chanko full twist . She landed flat on her back. My brow creased in worry…….

Emily POV

I pulled myself up off the floor shamefully , the whole gym had seen my failure. I looked up to the platform where Sasha had his brow creased. " _Damn it , you can't even land that move , and now look at Sasha , h_e_ is disappointed. stop being a scardey cat and do something spectacular_.." . I had to stop being a crappy gymnast and pull something amazing that Sasha can even be proud of…..

Sasha POV

I fidgeted nervously ." _Emily was pushing herself too hard_ _, you have to go talk to her before she hurts herself" _I thought to myself . Just as i was about to go down the stairs to go talk to Emily. She started moving purposely across the gym to the bars.. her weakest apparatus. I froze and watched as eyes turned toward her for the performance that was about to take place.

Emily POV

I walked faster toward the bars where i was going to prove Sasha , I am not a pathetic gymnast. Eyes turned toward me , but i kept moving purposely toward the bars. I am going to have a release grip , along with a dismount of a full-in-back-out. That would prove Sasha I meant business .

I jumped on the lower bar , swung once , twice , around . Got on to the top and reached for the high bar. I swung once, twice around did a release. jumped back on the low bar . made my way back to high high bar swung once , twice three times around with as much power as a jaguar , the grace of a dancer , and with so much beauty. I launched myself into a full-in-back-out , but i missed calculated the landing . I landed on my head , and everything went black…..

Sasha POV

"_EMILY!!!!"_ i yelled at the top of my lungs. I was no longer froze . I jumped over the platform , and sprinted toward Emly. A crowd was crowding around , a chorus of terrified yells calling out to Emily. I leaned over her , shaking her gently , whispering urgently. " _Emily , can you hear me?_ " . Se wasn't responding . I screamed to nobody in paticular to call 911. The ambulance got there within 5 minutes. They loaded her onto a stretcher . I rode in the back of the ambulance holding Emily's hand the entire way.

Emily was only conscious for a few minutes once. As she opened her eyes she whispered "_ Sasha i don't think i can hang on …." _Before she could continue i practically screamed "_Don't you dare say that Emily , stay with me …" _Eyes streaming down my face hot as fire . Before she could say anymore she closed her eyes……..

"_ you stay with me Emily no matter what ……i know your hanging onto a thread ..but find the strength to hold on Emily…" _I whispered in her ear , tears flooding down my face now. I folded my hands to cover my mouth and waited for Emily to wake up……..


	2. Facing The Enemy

Sasha POV

" _what if she doesn't wake up , Sasha . What are you going to do then" . _Negative thoughts ran through Sasha head.. But he knew Emily would wake up he knew it……….

Emily POV

I walked through my dreams . Examining everything i had done since I came to The Rock. Damen…Razor..Leo . Fights with lauren , knowing the secret of Carter and Kaylie dating. It just added so much pressure to Emily. And then there was the trouble at home. The constant fight with her step-father Joe. He's even slapped me a few times…. I just cant handle it .Alone.

I heard a distant beeping in the distance….I opened my eyes. It was the heart monitor . And there holding my hand with his head sleeping on my bed. Sasha. I couldn't believe he was still here. I started shaking and light tears flowed from my eyes.

Sasha POV

I felt something shaking i woke up and there was Emily crying. "Emily!" i cried i hugged her tightly. I held her face between my hands ." how do you feel?" . Her eyes were watery for another minute before she answered me. " You stayed here all this time for me , Sasha?" she asked in a low voice. "yes of course!" i answered dumbfounded that she could even think like that. Emily gave me a watery smile and hugged me for a long time before she let go. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said my head hurts , and i'm sore all over.

"Well Emily you have a concussion , and thank goodness it isn't worse . Why did you try that move on the bars Emily ?" Letting some of my anger shine through . " Because , Sasha I wanted to make you proud! " she answered me. Tears came to my eyes " Emily i never want you to put yourself in danger like that with moves that you aren't ready for ever again! , promise me you wont!" " I promise Sasha " she answered with a sad voice . " Good " I said relived . I gave her a big hug .

Emily POV

"_Sasha wasn't disappointed he was worried , oh my goodness how could you be such of a fool ." _I smiled at Sasha " How long till i can start training again Sasha?" " I'd say about 2 weeks , Emily . But from now on you are only going to be training under my eye . So you won't hurt yourself again , alright? " "Yes Sasha " i said with happiness.

Just then Sasha grabbed my arm where Joe had hit me . "Emily…." he said slowly " what happened here?" I pulled my arm away from his grip "..ing Sa…sha " I replied nervously. Just then my cell phone beeped with a text i reached out to grab it. But Sasha was quicker he read the text..His eyes burned with anger . He put the cell phone in front of my eyes . "What is this?!! EMILY!" Sasha practically yelled trying to keep his anger in check . I read the text :

" Emily it's Damen .Do you think we could meet up at the park tonight :)? Give me an answer . I love you . "

"Emily…..You have some explaining to do" Sasha said in a very very very low voice….


	3. Chapter 3

Emily POV

"Sas….haa its not what it look like!" "Oh yeah? So explain to me why a boy says he loves you?" Sasha said angry as a bull.

"It just happened he sweeped me off my feet I couldn't deny him" Emily replied nervously. I began biting my nails. "Oh_ my gosh….Sasha is going to kill me I'm not allowed a boyfriend..I'm an elite gymnast!" _

_ "Well guess what Emily? Your not seeing this…Damon EVER AGAIN!" _. I sat there with a blank look of shock on my face. How could Sasha do this to me. Tears started rolling down my eyes.

Sasha POV

I couldn't stand to see Emily cry. She's only sixteen; she doesn't know anything about love. All that boy wants is to get into her pants. But it was for her own good.

" Emily….you need to know that you cant have Damon as a distraction. Your an amazing gymnast! You have much potential to go to the Olympics. I don't want to see that dream be ruined by some boy. "I said gently to her. If only she could see how important and special she is. But she cant she thinks she's nothing extraordinary. This needed to be changed.

I noticed the bruise on her arm once again. "_That shouldn't be there, she didn't injure herself there. Somebody must be hurting her_…..". I sat there for a moment before I asked her: " Emily ….why is that bruise on your arm..you didn't fall there?". Suddenly Emily froze still and eyes went wide.

Emily POV

"_OMG he cant be onto me…he cant find out about Joe. He'll kill me if Sasha knows.." _.Frantic thoughts ran through my head. I relaxed and replied in a very stiff manner; " I fell off my bike Sasha, as I was coming to the Rock the other morning". No matter what I couldn't let Sasha find out, he'd try to protect me and Joe would hurt us both. I began to start shaking in terror. Sasha opened his mouth to speak. " Emily…you didn't fall of your bi…."

Just then a nurse popped her head in. " Excuse me Sir, no visitors are allowed after 8:00 pm" she said in a very stern voice. Sasha was just about to open his mouth and make an excuse, but the nurse swooped in and usher Sasha out . On his way out Sasha gave me a deadly look that clearly said: we are not done talking about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily POV

"Sas….haa its not what it look like!" "Oh yeah? So explain to me why a boy says he loves you?" Sasha said angry as a bull.

"It just happened he sweeped me off my feet I couldn't deny him" Emily replied nervously. I began biting my nails. "Oh_ my gosh….Sasha is going to kill me I'm not allowed a boyfriend..I'm an elite gymnast!" _

_ "Well guess what Emily? Your not seeing this…Damon EVER AGAIN!" _. I sat there with a blank look of shock on my face. How could Sasha do this to me. Tears started rolling down my eyes.

Sasha POV

I couldn't stand to see Emily cry. She's only sixteen; she doesn't know anything about love. All that boy wants is to get into her pants. But it was for her own good.

" Emily….you need to know that you cant have Damon as a distraction. Your an amazing gymnast! You have much potential to go to the Olympics. I don't want to see that dream be ruined by some boy. "I said gently to her. If only she could see how important and special she is. But she cant she thinks she's nothing extraordinary. This needed to be changed.

I noticed the bruise on her arm once again. "_That shouldn't be there, she didn't injure herself there. Somebody must be hurting her_…..". I sat there for a moment before I asked her: " Emily ….why is that bruise on your arm..you didn't fall there?". Suddenly Emily froze still and eyes went wide.

Emily POV

"_OMG he cant be onto me…he cant find out about Joe. He'll kill me if Sasha knows.." _.Frantic thoughts ran through my head. I relaxed and replied in a very stiff manner; " I fell off my bike Sasha, as I was coming to the Rock the other morning". No matter what I couldn't let Sasha find out, he'd try to protect me and Joe would hurt us both. I began to start shaking in terror. Sasha opened his mouth to speak. " Emily…you didn't fall of your bi…."

Just then a nurse popped her head in. " Excuse me Sir, no visitors are allowed after 8:00 pm" she said in a very stern voice. Sasha was just about to open his mouth and make an excuse, but the nurse swooped in and usher Sasha out . On his way out Sasha gave me a deadly look that clearly said: we are not done talking about this.


End file.
